This invention relates to a retractable work surface for a chair, and more particularly to a retractable work surface that moves between a horizontal, working position and a vertical, stowed position.
It is often necessary or desirable to work with a laptop computer, documents, mouse, or other items while seated at home or in the office. A user can, of course, move his or her chair to a position adjacent a conventional desk and place the computer or documents on the desk. Lap desks or trays that simply rest on the user's lap are also sometimes used. Conventional desks and lap desks or trays, however, are cumbersome, conspicuous, and inconvenient, and the chair and desk must be stored separately. In addition, a laptop computer placed on a lap desk or tray generates heat that can make prolonged use of the lap desk or tray uncomfortable.
It is also desirable to have a chair with a work surface or mousing surface which can be used by either a right or left handed person. Conventional chairs with work surfaces are traditionally only capable for use by either a right or left handed person. Conventional chairs with work surfaces are also not convertible for right or left hand use.
There are many chairs already in use that have support armrests extending adjacent the seat. These existing armrests do not usually have an associated work surface. It would be desirable to provide these chair owners an opportunity to retrofit their existing chairs with a retractable work surface.
The concept of an office chair with a retractable work surface is known in the art. There is a need however for a chair with a retractable work surface which is easily converted for use by a right or left handed user. There is also a need for a work surface which is easily retrofitted to any existing chair.